The Regret Of A Sister
by Twinx-87
Summary: Well, this is my third fic set around "The Gift". Dawn's POV. R/R!


The Regret Of A Sister.  
Twinx-87  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Btvs or Ats. So please, don't sue. All you'll get is well...nothing. So there's no point.  
  
Rating: PG-13 there's a few iffy bits in here.  
  
Spoilers: Btvs: S5 "The Gift".  
  
Authors Notes: Well, I've written my other two stories in Buffy and Angel's perspective, and I figured, hey why not write another POV story revolving around "The Gift". My POV stories aren't exactly up to scratch, so you must excuse the suckyness of this one (I NEED A BETA READER! Hah =X). Anyway, enjoy! This is my third fan fic revolving around "The Gift". R/R!  
  
Dedication: Hmm..I have no idea who to dedicate my fanfic too! This one is for my babies - Bit and Ram. They are the most adorable little birds on the face of the earth; and I absolutely love them.   
  
The blood trickled down the side of the ramp, dripping downwards towards the ground. It stopped, opening a slight white crack in the sky, which, with more drops of blood, continued to grow into a powerful portal. Lightning crackled everywhere, striking the little town of Sunnydale, causing chaos, mayhem and destruction.  
  
I looked at the portal.   
  
There was only one person to blame for this.   
  
Me.  
  
Tears were welling up in my eyes as I gazed upon the portal and the destruction it was causing. I looked to my sister. The slayer. "I'm sorry," I whispered hoarsely.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Buffy says, trying to reassure me.  
  
I decided to make a sprint for it. I could stop this before any more damage came to our world. I felt a hand pulling me back.  
  
"What are you doing?" Buffy asked, looking straight at me.  
  
"I have to jump!" I cried. "The energy,"  
  
"It'll kill you!" Buffy protested.  
  
I sighed, glancing at the ground. "I know," I said softly. "Buffy, I know about the ritual. I have to stop it!" And I was willing too.  
  
"No," Buffy said firmly, shaking her head.  
  
I felt the tower shake fiercely beneath my feet, making my stumble back.  
  
"I have to," I pleaded with Buffy. "Look at what's happening,"  
  
A gigantic lightning bolt cracked through the sky, exposing a flying dragon. It buzzed near the tower, before flying off into the night.  
  
"Buffy, you have to let me go," I said softly. "Blood starts it, and until the blood stops flowing, it'll never stop,"  
  
I looked at my sister staring at me. Her expression was that of anguish.   
  
I tried one last time.  
  
"You know you have to let me," I said, tears welling up in my eyes. I swallowed hard. "It has to have the blood,"  
  
I looked at my sister. Her face expression changed. For a few moments, she just stood there. Staring into nothing. Then, I watch her turn slowly. I glance around her, noticing the sun starting to break through from the horizon.  
  
It hit me.  
  
"Buffy…No!" I cried. I didn't want her to do it. She was my only protector. This was something I had to stop, not her.  
  
"Dawnie, I have to," she replied to me softly.  
  
"No!" I cried again. I felt a single, solemn tear rolling down my cheek.  
  
"Listen to me. Please, there's not a lot of time, listen," Buffy said, holding me up by the upper arms.  
  
"Dawn, listen to me. Listen," Buffy stated firmly.   
  
I listened, my tears growing, and I began to cry.   
  
"I love you. I will *always* love you. But this is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles ... tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay. And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world ... is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me."  
  
I felt Buffy's hand stroke my tear-stained cheek. She pulled me close, kissing my cheek. She turned, and ran for the edge of the platform. I had so many things to tell her, so many things to say which would be unsaid. I watch as she swan-dived off the platform, into the portal below, and I broke down crying.  
  
I grabbed on the side of the stairs, making my way down them slowly as the portal began to lose power, and disappear. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I noticed that the destruction was not only cause up there, but down here as well. Pieces of brick and building equipment were scattered on the ground as the sun rose peacefully in the sky.  
  
I looked at the group. Xander was holding a badly hurt Anya. Willow and Tera were holding each other close. Spike was on the ground, trying to cover his bloodied face from the specks of sunlight that were flicking through the construction site. And Giles. He was standing solemnly, by himself. They were all glancing at something.  
  
I followed their glance, looking towards the silent and still body of my sister. I couldn't believe it. I grabbed the side of the stairs and nearly fell down. Everyone around me broke down in tears of emotion. We all had lost a sister and a dear friend. But most of all…  
  
The world had lost a Slayer.  
  
  
  
I rocked back and forth again in a likely fashion. I knew that the gang would work something out. A spell? I don't know. But I hope they think of something soon.  
  
Because...  
  
I miss my sister.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
